This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel and more particularly a fishing spinning reel provided with an improved foldable handle.
The handle of a fishing spinning reel projects in the lateral direction for a considerable distance so that it is folded when the fishing rod is contracted for transportation. In the conventional construction the handle is fixed at the folded position and projected by loosening and tightening screws so that it takes a considerable preparation time before the handle is erected after mounting the reel to the fishing rod. Furthermore, the screws tend to loosen during taking up of the thread thus causing the handle to jolt. When the handle jolts it is necessary to tighten the screws thus greatly decreasing the pleasure of fishing by rotating the handle in the forward and rearward directions to land a fish. To tighten the screws it is necessary to use means for preventing reverse rotation which often severs a thin string.